Реплики Уиллоу
thumb|206pxУиллоу - пироманьячка со скверным подростковым характером. 'Уиллоу' 'Инструменты' *Топор '- '"Он очень острый." ("It's very sharp.") *Элитный топор - "Красивый топор." ("That's one fancy axe.") *Лопата - "Не очень подходит для драк." ("Not great for fighting.") *Королевская лопата - "Я не могу дождаться, когда смогу начать копать ямы". ("I can't wait to dig holes.") *Кирка - "Она очень острая." ("It's very pointy.") *Роскошная кирка - "Стоп, а разве золото не мягкое?" ("Hey, isn't gold really soft?") *Бритва - "Зачем я ее смастерила?" ("Why did I build this?") *Бритва (невозможно побрить) - "*неизвестно*" *Бритва (бритьё бодрствующего биффало) - "Я не собираюсь этого делать, пока он не спит." ("I'm not going to try that while he's awake.") *Бритва (нечего брить) - "Здесь даже щетины не осталось!" ("There isn't even any stubble left!") *Молот - "Я предпочитаю острые принадлежности." ("I prefer sharp implements.") *Вилы - "Тройная острота." ("Three times pointiness.") 'Освещение' *Костёр (построен) - "Я люблю огонь." ("I like fire.") *Костёр (догорел) - "Ну-у-у. Он закончился." ("Awww. It's all over.") *Кострище (построено) - "Я могу смотреть на него часами." ("I could watch it for hours.") *Кострище (прогорело) - "Нужно его разжечь обратно." ("I should make the fire come back.") *Костёр и кострище (Мощное пламя) - "ГОРИ! ГОРИ ЯРЧЕ!" ("BURN! BURN FASTER!") *Костёр и кострище (Среднее пламя) - "Гори!" ("Burn!") *Костёр и кострище (Небольшое пламя) - "Этот огонь маленький и скучный." ("This fire is small and boring.") *Костёр и кострище (embers) - "Нужно его разжечь обратно." ("I should make the fire come back.") *Факел - "Огонь такой милый." ("Fire is so pretty.") *Факел (погас) - "Мой драгоценный огонёк потух!" ("My precious fire is gone!") *Шахтёрская каска - "Она освободит мои руки." ("This will keep my hands free.") *Светильник Джека - "Жутковато!" ("Spooky!") *Фонарь - "Огонь нельзя так запирать!" ("Fire is not meant to be contained like this!") 'Выживание' *Удочка - "Крючок, леска и палка!" ("Hook, line and stick!") *Птичья ловушка - "Я поймаю этих жутких птиц." ("I'll catch those creepy birds.") *Спальник - "Он пахнет влагой." ("It smells like wet.") *Спальник (рано спать)- "Слишком светло." ("It's too bright out.") *Спальник (монстры рядом) - *Меховой спальник - "Он слишком вычурный." ("It's too frilly.") *Палатка - "У меня есть все значки Гёрл Скаутов." ("I got all the badges in Girl Scouts.") *Рюкзак - "Я могу положить в него вещи." ("It's for me to put my stuff in.") *Свинной рюкзак - "Я сделала рюкзак из шкурок!" ("I made a backpack out of butts!") *Ловушка - "Это, конечно, пассивная агрессия, но сойдёт." ("It's a bit passive aggressive, but it'll have to do.") *Сачок - "Я могу поймать жука!" ("I can catch a bug!") *Лечебная мазь - "Она жжётся! Но где же огонь?" ("It burns! But where's the fire?") *Медовый пластырь - "Фуу, я должна сделать это?" ("Eww, do I have to?") *Камень-грелка - "Огонь сделал бы это гораздо лучше!" ("A fire would make this even better!") *Камень-грелка (теплый) - "Тепло без огня... разве это весело?" ("Heat without the flame... what fun is that?") *Камень-грелка (горячий) - "Гляди, как он светится!" ("Look at how it glows!") *Зонтик - "Я обожаю этот цвет!" ("I love the colour!") 'Еда' Казан *Казан - "От одного вида слюнки текут" ("It makes me hungry just to look at it.") *Казан (будет готово не скоро)- "Это займёт некоторое время." ("It's going to take a while.") *Казан (скоро будет готово)- "Еда почти готова!" ("It's almost done!") *Казан (готово)- "Ммммм! Пора опробовать!" ("Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!") Грядки *Грядки (любые) - "Эх. Это куча грязи." ("Sigh. It's a pile of dirt.") *Грядки (выращивание)- "Поторопись, куча грязи. Накорми меня!" ("Hurry up, dirtpile. Feed me!") *Грядки (нужно удобрить)- "Эта глупая вещь нуждается в удобрении." ("Stupid thing needs poop.") Холодильник *Холодильник- "Это есть противоположность огню." ("That is the opposite of fire.") Сушилка *Сушилка - "Я хочу повесить кусок мяса!" ("I want to hang some meat!") *Сушилка (сушение)- "Давай, мясо, сушись уже!" ("Come on meat, dry already!") *Сушилка (готово)- "Готово!" ("It's ready!") 'Наука' *Научная машина - "Даже я не знаю всего, пока что." ("Even I don't know everything, yet.") *Алхимическая машина - "Даже я не знаю всего, пока что." ("Even I don't know everything, yet.") *Зимометр - "Было бы лучше, если он измерял огонь." ("It would be better if it measured fire.") *Дождиметр - "Дождь тушит огонь. Фуу!" ("Rain is the anti-fire. Boo!") *Громоотвод - "Все эти молнии могут ударить сюда!" ("All the lightning can come here!") *Порох - "Оооооооооо! Блестит!" ("Oooooooooh! Shiny!") 'Бой' *Копье - "Feel my wrath!" - ("Ощути мой гнев!") *Мясная бита- "Pleased to meat you!" - ("Рада встрече!") *Бумеранг- "It's not the most exciting weapon." - ("Не самое интересное оружие.") *Бумеранг (не пойман) - "Stupid boomerang!" ("Дурацкий бумеранг!") *Вредоносный дротик - "It's a... thing." - (" Это... штука.") *Усыпляющий дротик - "Just don't breathe in." - ("Главное - не вдохнуть его.") *Огненный дротик - "This is my favourite thing in the whole wide world." - ("Моя самая любимая штука во всём мире!") *Футбольный шлем - "I don't like sports." - ("Не люблю спорт.") *Травяная броня - "A waste of flammable materials." - ("Пустая трата горючих материалов.") *Деревянная броня - "Now I can take on the world!" (С этим я покорю весь мир!) *Мраморная броня - "If I have to fight I might as well be protected." - ("Раз приходится атаковать, можно подумать и о защите.") *Пчелиная мина - "It buzzes when I shake it" - ("Оно жужжит, когда я его сжимаю." *Зубная ловушка "It would be better with fire." (С огнём была бы лучше) *Шлем-панцирь - "It fits my head." 'Конструкции' Улей *Улей - "Come on fat bees, make me honey!" - ("Давайте, жирные пчёлы, делайте мне мёд!") *Улей (с мёдом) - "Yay! I can steal honey!" - ("Ура! Я могу красть мёд!") Птичья клетка *Птичья клетка - "Bird prison!" - ("Тюрьма для птиц!") *Птичья клетка (занята)- "Ha! I have you now!" - ("Ха! Теперь ты у меня!") *Птичья клетка (птица спит)- "Stupid bird. Wake up!" - ("Глупая птица! Вставай!") Дом свиньи *Дом свиньи - "These pigs have questionable taste in architecture." - ("У этих свиней спорный вкус в архитектуре.") *Дом свиньи (занят, свет включен) - "He's doing pig things in there." - ("Он делает свои поросячьи дела.") *Дом свиньи (занят, свет выключен)- "You jerk! Let me in!" - ("Недоумок! Впусти меня!") Стены *Стена из травы (в инвентаре) - "Hmmm. I wonder if these will burn." - ("Хммм. Интересно, это горит?") *Стена из травы (сооружена) - "That looks so flammable!" - ("Должна гореть как миленькая!") *Деревянная стена (в инвентаре )- "I hate hiding." - ("Ненавижу прятаться.") *Деревянная стена (сооружена) - "That could totally catch on fire." - ("Это уж точно разгорится") *Каменная стена (в инвентаре) - "These are surprisingly heavy." - ("Она на удивление тяжёлая.") *Каменная стена (сооружена) - "Eh. I guess that's OK." - ("Эмм. Думаю, так и должно быть.") *Сундук - "It's a trunk for my junk." - ("Для всякого хлама") *Сундук (полный) - "It's full." - ("Он полон.") *Табличка - "Less reading! More burning!" - ("Долой чтение! Даёшь жжение!") Покрытия *Паркет - "These are floorboards." - ("Это половицы.") *Брусчатка - "Hastily Cobbled Stones." - ("Наспех Мощёные Камни.") *Шахматный пол - "These are pretty snazzy." - ("Выглядят довольно броско.") *Почва - "A chunk of ground." - ("Кусок земли.") 'Материалы' *Верёвка - "Some short lengths of rope." - ("Небольшой кусок верёвки.") *Доски - "Boards" - ("Доски.") *Каменный блок - "I've made them seductively smooth." - ("Я сделала их очаровательно гладкими.") *Папирус - "I bet it'd burn!" - ("Уверена, это горит!") *Топливо ужаса - "Eww, it's still warm!" - ("Фуу, оно всё ещё тёплое.") 'Магия' *Мясное чучело - "That is my insurance policy." - ("Вот она, моя страховка.") *Флейта Пана - "Music is so boring." - ("Музыка - это так скучно.") *Амулет - "I feel so safe wearing it." ("Нося это, я чувствую себя в безопасности.") *Топливо ужаса - "Eww, It's still warm!" - ("Фуу, оно всё ещё тёплое.") *Огонь Ночи - "It's like fire, but purple!" - ("Как огонь, только фиолетовый!") *Броня ужаса - "Like being wrapped in smoke." - ("Всё равно что облачиться в дым.") *Тёмный меч - "It's like my dreams can hurt real things!" - ("Словно мои сны могут причинять боль реальным вещам!") *Посох Льда - "It's a... thing." - ("Это... предмет.") *Огненный посох - "I don't want to set the world on fire." - ("Я не хочу повергнуть мир в огонь.") *Человек-оркестр - "I can do the pyrotechnics, too!" - ("Я и пиротехникой могу заправлять!") *Теневой манипулятор - "Эта вещь излучает тёмную и мощную энергию." ("A dark and powerful energy radiates from it.") 'Одежда' *Набор для шитья - "But destruction is so much more fun!" - ("Но ведь уничтожать куда веселее!") *Наушники - "At least my ears won't get cold..." - ("Хотя бы уши не отморожу...") *Соломенная шляпа - "What a nice hat." - ( "Что за милая шляпа.") *Шляпа Бифало - "What a nice hat." - ("Что за милая шляпа.") *Шляпа пчеловода - "This should keep me protected." - ("Это должно защитить меня.") *Перьевая шляпа - "I AM A BIRD!" - ("Я ПТИЧКА!") *Зимняя шапка - "It's not warm enough for my liking." - ("Не настолько тёплая, чтобы понравиться.") *Цилиндр - "What a nice hat." - ("Что за милая шляпа.") *Удобный жилет - "It's a... thing." - ("Это... предмет.") *Толстовка - "Now I'll be with my friend forever." - ("Теперь я всегда буду со своим другом.") *Утеплённая толстовка - "Not as warm as a good fire, but still pretty good!" - ("Не так тёпло, как у костра, но и так сойдёт") *Шляпа-куст - "Too passive!" - ("Слишком вялая!") *Венок - "It smells like prettines." - ("Пахнет красотой.") *Трость - "I can walk more easily with this!" - ("С этим мне гораздо легче ходить!") 'Природа - Растения' Ель *Ель - "It looks like it would burn well." - ("Похоже, она будет хорошо гореть.") *Ель (срубленная) - "One less tree in the world." - ("Одним деревом меньше.") *Ель (горит) - "YES! BURN!" - ("ДА! ГОРИ!") *Ель (сгоревшая) - "I wish it was still burning." - ("Хотела бы я, чтобы она всё ещё горела.") *Узловатая ель - "Die in a fire!" - ("Умри в огне!") *Полено - "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." - ("Оно большое, тяжёлое и деревянное.") *Полено (горит) - "That's some hot wood!" - ("Немного горячей древесины.") *Уголь- "Mmmm. Smells like fire." - ("Мммм. Пахнет огоньком.") *Сосновая шишка - "Hey there, tree seed." - ("Эээй, деревце.") Шипастое дерево *Шипастое дерево - "It looks dangerous!" - ("Опасное на вид!") *Шипастое дерево (срублено) - "Not so spiky now, are you?" - ("Теперь не колешься, а?") *Шипастое дерево (горит) - "YES! BURN!" - ("ДА! ГОРИ!") *Шипастое дерево (сгоревшее) - "I wish it was still burning." - ("Хотела бы я, чтобы оно всё ещё горело.") Мраморное дерево *Мраморное дерево - "The worst kind of tree. The non flamable kind." - ("Хуже дерева не придумаешь. Оно не горит.") Кустарник *Кустарник - "I should pick it." - ("Надо бы его собрать.") *Кустарник (собран) - "Poor little limp tree." - ("Бедное, вялое деревце.") * Кустарник (горит) - "Burn! Yeah!" - ("Гори! Даа!") *Кустарник (выкопан) - "What's the matter, got no dirt?" - ("В чём дело? Нет грунта?") *Ветки - "It's a bunch of small twigs." - ("Куча веточек.") Трава *Трава - "It's flammable a tuft of grass." - ("Горючий пучок травы.") *Трава (собрана) - "Grass stubble is kind of useless." - ("Солома бесполезна, в своём роде.") *Трава (высохла) - "It needs poop." - ("Нуждается в удобрении.") *Трава (горит) - "Fire! Wooo!" - ("Огонь! Ууууу!") *Трава (выкопана) - "What's the matter, got no dirt?" - ("В чём дело? Нет грунта?") *Трава (в инвентаре) - "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." - ("Срезанная трава, готовая для искусства и ремесла.") Ягодный куст *Ягодный куст - "Mmmmm. Berries." - ("Ммммм. Ягоды.") *Ягодный куст (собран) - "I want more berries!" - ("Я хочу ещё ягод!") *Ягодный куст (высох) - "Eat poop, stupid plant!" - ("Удобряйся, дурацкое растение!") *Ягодный куст (в инветаре) - "What's the matter, got no dirt?" - ("В чём дело? Нет грунта?") Тростник *Тростник - "It's a burnable clump of reeds." - ("Горючий сноп тростника") *Тростник (собран) - "I can't do anything with reed stubble." - ("Я ничего не могу сделать из тростника") *Тростник (горит) - "Burn! Yeah!" - ("Гори! Даа!") *Cut Reeds- Прочее *Растение на грядке - "I'll eat it if I have to." - ("Я съем его, если понадобится.") *Растение на грядке (растёт) - "Hurry up, you stupid plant!" - ("Поторапливайся, глупое растение!") *Растение на грядке (готово к сбору) - "Oh boy. Vegetables." - ("О боже. Овощи.") *Болотное растение - "It's all planty." - ("Это растение") *Колючий куст - "Ouch! It looks sharp." - ("Ой! Выглядит остро.") *Цветок - "I don't have time to waste on flowers." - ("У меня нет времени на цветы.") *Злой цветок - "Ugh, that smells terrible." - ("Ух, воняет ужасно.") *Тёмные лепестки - "Ew, they're sticky." - ("Фу, они липкие.") *Красный гриб - "Stupid mushroom." - ("Дурацкий гриб.") *Красный гриб (спит)- "Hey! You! Get up here!" - ("Эй ты! А ну вылазь!") 'Природа - объекты' Улей *Улей - "It's full of bees!" - ("Там полно пчел!") *Соты - "It's waxy." - ("Оно из воска.") *Скелет - "Oh my. I hope he went out in a blaze of glory." - ("Боже. Надеюсь, он угасал с триумфом.") Валун *Валун - "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." - ("Он не влезет мне в карман.") *Камень - "I can make stuff with these." - ("Я могу что-нибудь сделать из них.") *Кремень - "It's a very sharp rock." - ("Этот камень очень острый.") *Золотой самородок - "Where am I going to spend this?" - ("На что бы мне его потратить?") Могилы *Надгробие (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." - ("Здесь написано: Молоко. Яйца. Бекон.") *Надгробие (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." - ("Здесь лежит какой-то парень. Бла-бла-бла.") *Надгробие (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" - ("Эй, на нем мое имя!") *Надгробие (4)- "This headstone is blank." - ("Это надгробие пусто.") *Могила - "It's full of dead stuff, I bet." - ("Держу пари, там много всяких мертвецких вещей.") *Могила (раскопана)- "Better it than me." - ("Лучше он, чем я.") След Коалослон *Подозрительная кучка грязи- "Who just leaves dirt lying around in the forest?" - ("И кто только оставляет грязь в лесу?") *След животного- "It leads to my new friend." - ("Они приведут меня к новому другу.") *След животного (животное обнаружено) - "I'll find you!" - ("Я найду тебя!") *След животного (след потерян) - "Ohh... he got away." - ("Ох... он ускользнул.") Деревянная штука (портал Максвела) *Деревянная штука - "I like the way the symbols glow." - ("Мне нравится мерцание знаков.") *Деревянная штука (почти собрана)- "I'm making a monstrosity!" - ("Я делаю монстра.") *Деревянная штука (полностью собрана)- "I just want to see this world burn." - ("Я лишь хочу сжечь этот мир.") *Ring Thing- "This is too precious to burn." - ("Слишком ценная, чтобы сжечь.") *Crank Thing- "What's this part good for?" - ("Для чего это нужно?") *Box Thing- "It feels warm." - ("Она теплая.") *Metal Potato Thing- "Perhaps I could melt it into a more pleasing shape." - ("Быть может, я смогу переплавить это во что-то более приятное." Червоточина *Червоточина (закрыта)- "Poke it with a stick!" - ("Потыкаю туда палочкой!") *Червоточина (открыта)- "I wonder if he likes spicy food?" - ("А он любит остренькое?") *Пруд - "I can't see the bottom!" - ("Дна не разглядеть!") *Паучий кокон - "That's just nasty." - ("Это просто омерзительно.") *Паучье яйцо - "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket." - ("Лишь бы не вылупились в моем кармане.") *Кроличья нора - "Stupid rabbits. Come out so I can eat you." - ("Глупые кролики. Выйдите, чтобы я вас съела!") *Алтарь - "I guess I should touch it?"- ("Наверное, до него нужно дотронуться?") 'Природа - Пещеры' *Сталагмит- "Rocks are boring." - ("Камни - это скучно.") *Светоцвет - "It's burning inside." - ("Он горит внутри.) *Лампочка - "Bright!" - ("Ярко!") *Грибное дерево - "Gross. It's all mushroomy." - ("Гадость. Все грибное.") *Землетрясение - "That doesn't sound good." - ("Звучит нехорошо.") *Грибной дерн - "The ground is boring." - ("Грунт скучен.") *Слизнепаховый курган - "I should burn them out." - ("Я должна сжечь это.") 'Мобы - Монстры' Гончие *Гончая- "What a jerk!" - ("Что за придурок!") *Адская гончая- "I actually kind of like this one." - ("Этот мне даже нравится.") *Ледяная гончая- "Gross! Cold!" - ("Мерзость! Холод!") *Зуб гончей- "It's a... thing." - ("Это... предмет.") Пауки *Паук- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." - ("Может быть, я смогу убить его... ОГНЕМ.") *Паук (спит)- "I could take him." - ("Я могу убить его.") *Паук (умер)- "Ha! I showed you!" - ("Ха! Получи!") *Паук-воин- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." - ("Может быть, я смогу убить его... ОГНЕМ.") *Паук-воин (спит)- "Maybe I should just leave that one alone." - ("Наверное, мне лучше просто оставить его.") *Паук-воин (умер)- "He had it coming." - ("Он заслужил это.") *Паутина- "Mmmmmm. Smooth." - ("Мммммм. Гладкая.") Крампус *Крампус- "Stay back, you big jerk!" - ("Отвали, козел!") *Мешок Крампуса- "I've got a new bag." - ("У меня новый рюкзак.") Болотный монстр *Щупальце- "That looks dangerous" - ("Выглядит опасным.") *Шип щупальца- "It's pointy and slimy." - ("Острый и склизкий.") *Пятно щупальца- "Ewwwww." - ("Фуууу.") *Werepig- "Bring it on, piggie!" - ("Сюда, свинюшка!") *Призрак- "I can't kill what's already dead." - ("Я не могу убить то, что уже мертво.") *Мышелиск- "Cute little guy!" - ("Милый малыш!") *Пещерный паук- "What a frustrating jerk!" - ("Что за разочаровывающий придурок!") *Плевун - "Get over here!" - ("Проваливай отсюда!") *Слизепаха- "I want to blow it up!" - ("Я хочу взорвать её!") *Слизь слизепахи- "I love this stuff!" - ("Люблю я эти штуки!") *Разбитый панцирь - "Heh. It broke." - ("Хех. Сломался.") 'Мобы - Нейтральные животные' *Бифало- "What a disgusting, hairy beast!" - ("Что за мерзкий, волосатый зверь!") *Бифало (спит)- "They look even dumber when they're sleeping." - ("Во сне они ещё тупее.") *Бифало (выбрит)- "Ha! He's naked now!" - ("Ха! Теперь он голый!") *Шерсть бифало- "Ha! I stole his hair!" - ("Ха! Я украла его шерсть!") *Рог бифало- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there.") - ("Звучит так, будто бы здесь пасется бифало.") *Детеныш бифало- "Even the babies are ugly." - ("Даже их дети уродливы.") *Детеныш бифало (спит)- "WAKE UP!" - ("ПРОСНИСЬ!") Пчелы *Пчела - "It's fat, but that stinger looks dangerous." - ("Она толстая, но её жало выглядит опасным.") *Пчела (в инвентаре) - "Pocket full of bees!" - ("В кармане полно пчел!") *Пчела-убийца - "I like the cut of that bee's jib." - ("Мне нравится её замысел.") *Пчела-убийца (в инвентаре) - "Buzz!" - ("Жужжит!") *Жало - "It's pokey!" - ("Остренькое!") Свинья *Свинья- "Ugh. They're fragrant." - ("Аргх, как они воняют.") *Pig (following)- "Ick. It's following me." - ("Ик. Он преследует меня.") *Свинья (умерла)- "I wonder how they taste." - ("Интересно, какие они на вкус.") *Свиная кожа- "It sеill has the tail on it"- ("На ней все ещё есть хвост.") Лягушка *Лягушка- "He's too damp to burn." - ("Они слишком мокрые, чтобы гореть.") *Лягушка (спит)- "They're cute when they're sleeping." - ("Они милые, когда спят.") *Лягушка (умерла)- "I showed him!" - ("Допрыгалась!") *Коалослон- "We will be great friends!" - ("Мы станем отличными друзьями!") *Зимующий коалослон- "He looks warm." - ("Он выглядит теплым.") *Заяц- "Ugh. They look so stupid." - ("Уф. На вид так глупы.") *Заячий меч- "I won that argument." - ("Я выиграла этот спор.") *Заячья хижина- "Ugh. Stupid rabbits." - ("Уф. Тупые зайцы.") 'Мобы - Пассивные животные' Бабочка *Бабочка - "Flutter away, butterfly!" - ("Порхай отсюда, бабочка!") *Бабочка (в инвентаре) - "I want to squish it." - ("Я хочу раздавить её.") Честер *Глаз на косточке - "It's rude to stare." - ("Пялиться грубо.") *Глаз на косточке (Честер мёртв, глаз закрыт) - "At least it's not looking at me anymore." - ("По крайней мере больше не пялится.") *Ashes of Eye Bone- *Честер - "He's so fuzzy!" - ("Он такой пушистый!") Птицы *Ворона - "I think it's waiting for me to die." - ("Он так и ждет, когда я сдохну.") *Ворона (в инвентаре) - "Not so smart now, are you?" - ("Теперь не так умен, да?") *Гагатовое перо - "A crow feather." - ("Перо ворона.") *Красная птица - "Does that mean spring is coming?" - ("Это означает приход весны?") *Красная птица (взяла) - "He likes my pocket." - ("Ему нравится мой карман.") *Алое перо - "A redbird feather." - ("Алое перо.") *Снегирь - "Life in the frozen wastes." - ("Вся жизнь в ледяных пустошах.") *Снегирь (в инвентаре) - "It's so soft." - ("Такой мягкий.") *Лазурное перо - "A snowbird feather." - ("Перо снегиря") *Индюк - "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" - ("Тупая птица! Отвали от моих ягод!") Кролик *Кролик - "He looks tasty." - ("Он выглядит вкусным.") *Кролик (в инвентаре) - "I have him where I want him." - ("Наконец-то он у меня") Светлячки *Светлячки - "I wish they didn't run away!" - ("Если бы они не убегали!") *Светлячки (в инвентаре) - "They're like little fires in my pocket!" - ("Они как огоньки в моем кармане!") Мандрагора *Мандрагора - "That's not a normal plant" - ("Это ненормальное растение.") *Мандрагора (следует) - "Now that's just creepy!" - ("А теперь оно совсем жуткое!") *Мандрагора (мёртвая) - "Why did this plant have a face?" - ("Откуда у него лицо?") Улипаха *Улипаха - "Kaboom!" - ("Ба-бах!") *Панцирь улипахи - "Less defense! More offense!" - ("Меньше защиты! Больше нападения!) 'Мобы - Семество высоких птиц' Высокая птица *Высокая птица- "I don't think it wants to be friends." - ("Не думаю, что она хочет дружить.") *Гнездо (пустое)- "The nest is empty." - ("Гнездо пустое.") *Гнездо (с яйцом)- "That's quite an egg!" - ("Вот это яйцо так яйцо!") Яйцо высокой птицы *Яйцо- "Does it like fire?" - ("Оно любит огонь?") *Яйцо (приготовленное)- "Fire makes them so much better." - ("Огонь сделал его гораздо лучше.") *Треснутое яйцо- "Arise my phoenix!" - ("Восстань, мой феникс!") *Треснутое яйцо (мертво, поедает яйцо)- "Ugh. Crunchy." - ("Оу, хрустящее") *Треснутое яйцо (горячо)- "Is there such a thing as too much fire?" - ("Разве огня может быть слишком много?") *Треснутое яйцо (холодно)- "Needs more fire!" - ("Оно просит огня!") *Треснутое яйцо (прошло много времени)- "How long is this going to take?" - ("Сколько ещё ждать?") *Треснутое яйцо (прошло мало времени)- "I'm getting tired of waiting." - ("Я устала ждать.") Smallbird *Smallbird- "Not quite a phoenix, but still cute, I guess." - ("Не феникс, но все равно милый, наверное.") *Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you hungry?" - ("Ты голоден?") *Smallbird (starving)- "Ok, ok! I get it, you're hungry." - ("Хорошо, хорошо! Я поняла - ты голоден.") *'Smallish tallbird' *Smallish Tallbird- "I feel like he understands me." - ("Такое чувство, что он меня понимает.") *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "He sure eats a lot." - ("Его аппетит огромен.") *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Don't look at me! Get your own food." - ("Не смотри на меня! Сам ищи себе еду.") 'Мобы - Боссы' *Энт- "He looks flammable!" - ("Выглядит горючим!") *Королева пауков- "Kill it with fire!" - ("Убить её огнем!") *Паучья шляпа - "Who's your mommy!" - ("Кто твоя мамочка!") *Циклоп-олень- "Holy Crap!" ("Черт!") 'Мобы - Другие' *Максвелл- "He's so condescending." - ("Он так снисходителен.") *Король свиней- "Blech. What a slob." - ("Пфф. Что за неряха.") *Абигейл- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." - ("Оуу, у неё красивый бантик.") 'Еда - Мясо' *Мясо монстра - "Gross. It's full of hairs." - ("Мерзость. На нем полно волос.") *Приготовленное мясо монстра - "It's still gross." - ("Все равно мерзкий.") *Мясо - "I could make this better with fire." - ("Огонь сделает его лучше.") *Приготовленное мясо - "I've tasted better." - ("Я пробовала и получше.") *Окорочек - "I should gobble it." - ("Я должна сожрать это.") *Жареный окорочек - "Now it's even tastier." - ("Сейчас она ещё вкуснее.") *Рыба - "Now I shall eat for a day." - ("Я буду сыта весь день") *Жаренная рыба - "Grilled to perfection." - ("Поджаренная до совершенства.") *Кусочек мяса - "I could make this better with FIRE!" - ("Я могу сделать это лучше с ОГНЕМ!") *Приготовленный кусочек мяса - "I'll need more than appetizers if I'm going to survive." - ("Если я собираюсь выживать, то мне нужно больше, чем эти закуски.") *Хобот коалослона - "Well, part of him is still cuddly." - (Что ж, частично он ещё приятный.") *Жареный хобот - "I'm still not sure I want to eat this." - ("Не уверена, что хочу это съесть.") *Лягушачьи лапки - "I've heard they are a delicacy." - ("Я слышала, это деликатес.") *Приготовленные лягушачьи лапки - "Tastes like chicken." - ("На вкус как курица.") *Крыло мышелиска - "Yuck." - ("Дрянь.") 'Еда - Фрукты' *Гранат- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain" (На вид как мозг инопланетянина изнутри) *Приготовленный гранат- "Haute cuisine" - (фр. "Изысканная кухня.") *Дуриан- "Oh it smells!" - ("Ох, ну и запах!") *Вонючий дуриан- "Now it smells even worse." - ("Теперь запах стал ещё хуже!") *Питайя- "What a weird fruit." ("Какой странный фрукт.") *Приготовленная питайя- "Still weird" - ("Все равно странный") *Ягоды- "Red berries are the best." - ("Красные ягоды лучшие.") *Приготовленные ягоды- "I don't think heat improved them." - ("Не думаю, что огонь их улучшил.") 'Еда - Овощи' *Кукуруза - "High in fructose!" - ("Высокое содержание фруктозы!") *Попкорн - "High in fructose!" - ("Высокое содержание фруктозы!") *Морковь (в земле)- "The earth is making plantbabies." - ("У земли дети-овощи") *Морковь (взята)- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." - ("Фу, вся такая овощная.") *Тыква - "It's as big as my head!" - ("Большая, как моя голова!") *Приготовленная тыква- "How did it turn into a pie..." - ("Когда это стало пирогом...") *Баклажан - "It doesn't look like an egg." - ("Совсем не выглядит как яйцо") *Приготовленный баклажан - "It's even less eggy." - ("Теперь ещё меньше яичный") 'Еда - Казан' *Большинство рецептов - "I cooked it myself!" - ("Я пригодовила это сама!") *Семена - "Farming is boring." - ("Фермерство - это скучно.") *Жареные семена - "I cooked all the life out of 'em" (Я выжгла из них всё живое) *Мёд - "Sweet and delicious!" - ("Сладкий и вкусный.") *Лепестки - "Stupid flowers. They're almost useless." - ("Тупые цветы. От них почти никакого толка.") *Крылья бабочки - "No more flying for that butterfly!" - ("Для этой бабочки полеты закончены.") *Масло - "Tasty, and just a little bit insecty." - ("Вкусное и лишь немного букашек.") *Перегной - "At least it's still flammable." - ("По крайней мере, оно горит") 'Режим приключения' *Проигрыш - "You win THIS time, Maxwell!" - ("В ЭТОТ раз победа за тобой, Максвелл!") *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down)- *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up)- *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up)- *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down)- *Divining Rod (Before picked up from it's starting base)- *Divining Rod *Жезл поиска (далеко) - "Its making some kind of voice" -("Оно издает легкий шум.") *Жезл поиска (ближе) - "This thing is getting noisier" - ("'Эта штука шумит все громче.") *Жезл поиска (еще ближе) - "It must be close!" - ("Кажется, я уже близко!") *Жезл поиска (совсем рядом) - "Gah! Enough with the beeping!" - ("Аргх! Хорош сигналить!") *Divining Rod Base *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock) *Divining Rod Base (unlocked) *Дверь Максвелла - "Maybe that leads home." - ("Может быть, это дорога домой.") *Фонограф Максвелла - ("Я люблю более ритмичные танцы.") *Огни Максвела - "These are no fan. They light themselves" - ("От этих никакого веселья. Они зажигаются сами собой") *Ловушка Максвела - "What kind of jerk leaves this lying around?"("Какой идиот порасставлял их повсюду?") *Maxwell's Toothrap (went off) *Москитная ловушка *Больная червоточина 'Разное' *Рубин- "So pretty!" - ("Такой красивый!") *Сапфир- "Ugh. This one is ugly." - (Уф. Этот уродливый.") *Борода- "Uh, where did this come from?" - ("Откуда это взялось?") *Удобрение- "Ew. Nasty. But useful." - ("Фу. Мерзкое. Но практичное.") *Гуано- "It burns like normal poop." - ("А горит как обычное дерьмо.") 'Прочие фразы' *Остальное- "It's a... thing." - ("Это... вещь.") *Зажигает огонь (1)- "Tee hee!" - ("Хе-хе!") *Зажигает огонь (2)- "Pretty!" - ("Прелесть!") *Зажигает огонь (3)- "Oops!" - ("Упс!)" *Зажигает огонь (4)- "I made a fire!" - ("Я зажгла огонь!") *Зажигает огонь (5)- "Burn!" - ("Гори!") *Зажигает огонь (6)- "I can't help myself!" - ("Не могу сдержаться!") *Боевой клич- "It's you or me!" - ("Или ты, или я!") *Боевой клич (атакует)- "Get over here!" - ("Проваливай!") *Боевой клич (Свинья)- "Stupid pig!" - ("Тупая свинья!") *Боевой клич (Паук)- "Grrrrar!" - ("Грррр!") *Боевой клич (Паук-воин)- "Ew, kill iiiit!" - "(Фу, умрииии!") *Прекращение боя - "That's what I thought!" - ("Так я и думала"!) *Прекращение боя (атака)- "I'll get you next time!" - ("В следующий раз я до тебя доберусь!") *Прекращение боя (Свинья)- "Get over here, pork chop!" - ("Убирайся, отбивная!") *Прекращение боя (Паук)- "Bleh. I'll kill him later." - ("Эх. Прибью его позже.") *Прекращение боя (Паук-воин)- "Not so tough now!" - ("Теперь не такой крутой!") *Бумеранг (ударилась)- "Stupid boomerang!" - ("Тупой бумеранг!") *Закат- "Night is coming. I need fire!" - ("Ночь близко. Мне нужен огонь!") *Вышла из тьмы- "I can see again!" - ("Я снова могу видеть!") *Вошла в тьму - "It's so dark!" - ("Так темно!") *Попытка что-либо сделать в темноте- "I need more light!" - ("Нужно больше света!") *Невозможно что либо сделать - *Ночной монстр- "I'm not afraid of you!" - ("Я не боюсь тебя!") *Ночной монстр (атакует)- "OUCH! You jerk!" - (АУЧ! Ты придурок!") *Клюнула птица- "No! Bad birdy!" - ("Нет! Плохая птичка!") *Слышит гончих- "Show yourself!" - ("Покажись!") *Полный инвентарь- "I can't carry anymore stuff!" - ("Я больше не могу тащить!") *Еда- "Yum!" - ("Ням!") *Еда (лежалая)- "That tasted terrible!" - ("Оно противное на вкус!") *Еда (просроченная)- "That was kinda gross." - (Короче, это отвратительно.") *Еда (испорченная)- "Ugh! Nasty!" - ("Фу! Мерзость!") *Голодная- "I need food!" - ("Я есть хочу!") *Выход из червоточины- "I'll have to burn these clothes!" - ("Придется сжечь эту одежду!") Категория:Цитаты персонажей Категория:Персонажи